CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ' Grasskit feebily pawed at her eyes, then ''bam. They opened. She let out a tiny surprised squeak when she took in her first sights. She glanced around and for the first time saw her mother, father, and siblings, sleeping in a pile. She realized how far she was from them. She decided to go over, but then something caught her eye. The nursery entrance. She lashed her stubby tail in excitement. She was going to go outside! She made her way out of the cave (idk what the den is) on wobbly legs. ~Patchfeather~ 14:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart turned to the left feeling the dirt fly up and flick over her tail as she ran and did her best to run faster. Carpheart had all the capabilities of being a great leader, but would Bramblestar choose her?? The calico molly bared her teeth in frustration as the wind flies through her thick fur. Tinycloud was back in camp with Nightshade. The white molly's pale green eyes softened as she heard Flintpelt muttering about Carpheart. "Don't be so rash, she's just going through a harsh time." The white warrior rationalized. Flintpelt cast his twin a look of anger. "Tinycloud, I highly doubt that. She just wants attention." He replies. Shadowclaw walked into camp with a calm gaze. He had run into the said warrior nearly an hour ago and she was nowhere to be seen. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 19:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Shadowclaw glanced up at the sign of the rogue, Leaf. His yellow eyes flicked to their leader's den. Tinycloud cast her pale green eyes onto the rogue. "What's she doing here?" Asked the tiny warrior. Flintpelt sneered. "Curious at our life," the dark tom said with a dark voice. "Maybe to attack us or something." He commented afterwards. — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 19:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy had followed Bramblestar to her den; being an older warrior, she had the right to hear what was going on. "Dead cats?" she echoed. She turned to Bramblestar. "Could StarClan have sent Leaf to us?" ---- Grasskit turned back to her family at the voice of a she-cat. She saw her; that was her mother! she looked a bit like her! "My eyes are open!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice. "I was going to see outside!" she added, stumbling back over to her mother, purring. Fernstorm leaned down to lick Grasskit's forehead. "Your still a bit too small," he murmured softly. ~Patchfeather~ 21:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong spoke with a warm voice, a purr rumbling in her throat as she addressed her little daughter, "I see that, and you have some very beautiful eyes, Grasskit. I'm afraid your father's right though, you guys are still a bit small. How about you test your legs in here for now?"---- Stagkit squirmed away from his mother and Ashkit, shaking out his fluffy kitten-fur. "She can't go outside! Not without me, just in case...uh...uh...someone tries to step on her!"'Silverstar' 22:45, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Grasskit whirled around to see her brother. "I have to go with you to stop them from ''eating you!" ''she mewed, digging her needle sharp claws in the soft moss. Learning she could not leave the den seemed to not kill her high spirits. ~Patchfeather~ 23:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) "Nu-uh!" Stagkit protested, shuffling his darker paws. "We just....mom, we reallly need to get outside, so we can make sure Ashkit's safe!" He seemed to suddenly brighten at this thought. "Yeah, so nobody comes in and tries to sit on her or something, 'cause she still hasn't opened her eyes!"'Silverstar' 00:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah!" Grasskit agreed, though she had no idea what her brother just said. ---- Tanglelight had gotten over this Leaf cat entering camp and was now ripping a robin apart. ~Patchfeather~ 01:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "I think you two would be best at keeping her safe in here." Shadowsong gently brushed Ashkit's back with her tail, and she squirmed closer to her mother.----- Darkstorm was grumpily sunning himself, for he had half-way fallen into a river. He did not like water.'Silverstar' 01:38, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Aw!" Grasskit began, sounding very disappointed. "Okay!" she added a heartbeat later, sounding as excited as ever and began to attack her fathers yellow tail on unsteady legs. ~Patchfeather~ 01:43, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Stagkit, who was already tired, flopped back down for a nap.'Silverstar' 01:53, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight finished craming prey down her throat and went to visit the nursery. She purred at the sight of all three kits fast alseep. "Have they been trouble yet?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "A bit, they tried, but they failed." Shadowsong spoke in a purr, stroking her tail down the back of her three little furballs. "Stagkit and Grasskit tried to get out of the nursery, but Fernstorm and I stopped them. As for Ashkit..." She let her gaze rest on the pale ash-colored she-kit. "...she hasn't opened her eyes yet."'Silverstar' 21:13, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "She'll come along soon enough," Tanglelight purred, giving her half-sister a fond look. ~Patchfeather~ 22:36, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, just a late bloomer..." The queen smiled down at her litter.'Silverstar' 23:55, August 14, 2016 (UTC) "Well anyway, I just had to check on them. I'm going to go hunting." Tanglelight meowed, waving her tail in farewell and left the den. She padded toward the camp entrance and paused, wondering if she may as well take out a patrol. ----- Cardinalpaw busily checked the medicine den, making sure they had every herb they needed. Bramblestar hadn't yet said he could remain as medicine cat, but he had a good feeling about it. ~Patchfeather~ 03:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart walked into camp looking exhausted. Tinycloud immediately went to her side. "What's wrong?" She said. "Nothing," she replied. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:24, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight flicked her tail to her friend, Darkstorm. "Hey! quite trying to eat worms! Want to come hunting with me?" she meowed, in a playful manner. ~Patchfeather~ 20:35, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Please pardon this interruption for a flash-back break! Darkstorm glanced up at the warrior before a shiver ran down his spine...wet....water...nearly drowning...Oh yes, he remembered the last time he went swimming -er, 'hunting' with Tanglelight, when they were in ShadeClan. Darkstorms weren't meant to swim. "U-Ummm..."'Silverstar' 21:50, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar discussed with Leaf about matters, before trotting out of her den after giving Leaf consent to join CaveClan. She'd announce this later, however... it was the Gathering tonight. She was about to announce who was going to go. --look me in the eye 04:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Carpheart sat alone in side camp watching as Sturgeonwhisker made his way to the new deputy. "Evening," he greeted her with a soft smile. The smoke mink glanced back at Carpheart sensing that she was watching him. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar''' 15:44, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy made a few patrols, the last one being of Shimmerheart, Anglertooth, and Wildpaw, hunting patrol. She sat down. She was pleased Bramblestar had chosen her as deputy, she wished her parents were there. ~Patchfeather~ 15:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse